


Huntress

by Evillaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: How Do I Tag, I promise, i wrote this at random before season 12, my first fic without fluff ships in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillaughter/pseuds/Evillaughter
Summary: "She's getting restless," The young angel reported. "We may be forced to take catastrophic measures.""Come on, she's such an adorable little lady.""Don't be fooled, brother-"Gabriel rolled his eyes. "That was sarcasm, Abraham." He looked to the plain white door, reading the name plate. He sighed. "I'll speak to her. Woah, now, no funny business. Promise.""What makes you think you can calm her?""I've had many encounters with her boys. Not exactly the fluffiest balls of joy.""I don't understand.""Don't hurt yourself," Gabriel told him. "Just open the door and let me talk to Mary Winchester."





	

This time it wasn't God that resurrected the Winchester back into the dimension of the living. Nor was it Castiel, the rebellious angel who pieced together Dean Winchester and raised him from Perdition. And though Gabriel took responsibility for her, the Trickster had nothing to do with her return. Well, not entirely.

~~~

The blond stalked around the room in a manner similar to a lioness on a hunt. She was worked up in a way that not even her own temporary heaven was able to ease her.

This is what Mary Winchester's existence has been like since, well, they brought her back into existence. She knew there had to have been a cost. There always was one when someone went through the trouble of stitching your essence back into the world.

However the bargain the angels struck... they weren't telling her everything. She wasn't stupid; there was no way you would just randomly be chosen to be brought into existence simply to lure someone out of hiding. There was something more going on.

A door opened suddenly, a small man coming in to greet her. Every muscle in her tensed at the sight of the large wings on his back, years worth of unused hunting instinct kicking into gear. She was caught in fight or flight mode, neither appearing to be the better option.

"Relax, Winchester." The man raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender, but the smirk tugging at his lips irritated her beyond belief. His eyes held a mischeif to them that she found nearly impossible to trust completely, yet he was the only angel to come so close. The others she's encountered so far were nothing short of skittish. Or heavily on guard.

He narrowed his eyes. "I am saying this for your own safety, I am not like the other angels in heaven. You will seriously harm your soul if you try anything."

Her gaze got steely. "And why would you care about what's happening to one soul. From what I hear going on outside, it seems like you have your hands full as it is, dealing with a couple rebellious angels."

She put her hands on her hips, giving him a perfect bitch face. Gabriel was astonished by the similarities. It was like looking directly into his brother-in-law's face, just feminized.

"I noticed you're getting tired of resting."

She didn't respond to the change of topic, instead gesturing to the room around her, pictures of her and the beginnings of her own little family hanging on the walls. A dark haired man, a blond child, a newborn baby. They were her heaven, even if she never got to see how they grew up. "Do you know how long its been since I've seen my boys?

He nodded sympathetically. Dean was already nearing forty. She was there for all of four years. Of course she would feel cheated. It wasn't right, he had to admit. Children need their parents, he knew that much for certain.

"The other angels are talking getting someone to seriously knock sense into you," he stated calmly. "Considering our past with your family."

"That doesn't make any sense!" the huntress exclaimed. She was glaring daggers into his vessel. "Hunters don't go after angels. I want to speak to whoevers in charge, ask what's going on here."

"Wouldn't we all? Dad's been gone for more than a century." He retorted, rendering her silent.

Brown eyes flickered with an emotion, unexpected and sudden, fleeting so quickly she wasn't sure she actually saw it.

The archangel walked closer to her, eyes set on the picture beside her. A four year old excitedly carrying his new younger brother in the hospital, their father with an arm wrapped protectively around the both of them. An adorable picture, really. It was almost impossible to tell those two kids could be anything but sweet.

"Dean and Sam," Gabriel muttered fondly. They were so different. Before life dragged them through the mud and straight into hell. Sam was just an infant, never even got to know his mother. And Dean was still a kid, not a small soldier guarding his younger brother.

Mary was staring at it in fascination and horror. For a supernatural creature to call on you by name was never a good thing. What had they gotten themselves into.

Gabriel read her thoughts. "I know those boys are being hunted again. They're as safe as they can be, guaranteed, but Sam and Dean need all the help they can get. Michael sent something really nasty after them."

The blond nodded, speechless. There was honestly nothing she could say at this point.

"Now, as I was saying earlier, I am not like the other angels. I can offer you a deal, one in which you can protect your sons." At her sceptical look he added, "It'll come at a large price, I admit, but considering I'm on a first name basis with your boys, I promise it is not as demanding as most. May even benefit you, if all goes according to theory."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "Why should I trust you."

Gabriel held a hand out to her. "I am the archangel, Gabriel. And though my history with the Winchester brothers is rough, patchy at best, I am your only chance of getting out of here and protecting your boys."


End file.
